In some applications it can be advantageous if more than one environmental parameter is known or can be estimated. For example in hard disk drives, humidity and pressure within the environment, if known, can be used to better position read/write heads and thereby reliably increase data density for the hard disk drive.
Sensors for various environmental parameters are known. For example, temperature sensors are known as well as environmental humidity and pressure sensors. Additionally various approaches, e.g., cantilever beams, etc., for sensing different parameters are available. Additionally different issues concern different sensors or have differing impacts on one type of sensor versus another. E.g., a temperature measurement may have to account for the present humidity depending on the sensing structure that is used.